This invention relates to means for mounting a cabinet latch on a cabinet door panel. Such a latch ordinarily includes, as one component thereof, a pawl shaft having an enlarged head which may be circular in cross section and provided either with a slot or with a non-circular tool-receiving recess. The first type of head is usually referred to as a slotted head; the second type is usually referred to as a toolhead. Alternatively, the enlarged head may be non-circular in cross section. For example, it may be square, or hexagonal, or octagonal. Such a non-circular head is usually referred to as a spanner head.
In most prior art installations, the enlarged head of the pawl shaft projects outwardly from the flat outer surface of the cabinet door panel. To prevent such outward projection, in some prior art installations the panel itself has been dimpled, thereby to provide a recess which receives the head of the shaft. A prior art dimpled panel is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the present application.